victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rori
Rori is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega (R'/obbie and T/'ori). A rarely used alternate ship name for the pairing is Tobbie (T'/ori and R/'obbie). Tori and Robbie are good friends. Some fans believe when Rex makes comments about Tori, it is Robbie's excuse to flirt with Tori without getting in trouble, suggesting that Rex and Robbie aren't separate personalities after all. Rori also has its own wiki, Robbie and Tori Wiki, which is still under construction and needs help. See Vatt for the real-life pairing of the characters' actors, Matt Bennett and Victoria Justice. Facts/Trivia *Tori and Robbie have "kissed" 3 times, all during a drive-by acting exercise. *Tori and Robbie have sung together 4 times, once in Survival of the Hottest, once in Rex Dies, once in IParty with Victorious and once in How Trina Got In. *Tori has seen Robbie with his shirt off 3 times, once in The Great Ping Pong Scam, once in Robarazzi, and in Survival of the Hottest. *Their friendship has been in danger 3 times, in Rex Dies, Robarazzi, and briefly in How Trina Got In. Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Robbie is seen backstage, enjoying Tori's performance. *Robbie is seen right behind Tori after her performance. *Robbie is one of the people that thinks Tori should go to Hollywood Arts. *Upon first meeting her, Robbie checks Tori out from top to bottom and notices that she is a female, saying "Hello, female." *Tori asks Robbie if he can help her find Sikowitz's class. *Robbie fails to give good directions to Tori, so Rex helps her out. *Rex shows interest in her, and Robbie gives her a look of apology. *When Rex calls Tori 'cupcake', it could be because he is afraid to say that to her himself. *Tori is creeped out by Rex. *Rex beats Robbie at giving the letter for Tori's Alphabet Improv. He seems upset about this. *Robbie (along with Cat) is sent to call Tori and André back to class. 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie, along with André, helps Tori put her books in her locker. Robbie drops Rex on the floor to do so. *Tori and Robbie jam together when André plays the keyboard on his locker. *To get Robbie to reveal the secret to completing the Bird Scene, Tori sweetly massages his ear/hair. Robbie seems to enjoy this, though Rex believes she has ulterior motives. *Robbie says whatever problem Tori has, 'he'll kill it.' *Tori's attempted seduction of Robbie implies that she knows he might have feelings for her. 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie stuffs Rex into his backpack after Rex insults Tori. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie dances to Tori's part of Finally Falling. *Robbie's character is in love with Tori's character, but is rejected. *Robbie's character thinks that Tori is beautiful. 'Robarazzi' *Tori encourages Robbie to continue his blog. *Tori stays with Robbie when the rest of the group pretends to see "that guy" (a fake person) and leave. *She tells him not to eat the fake snow unless he wants to bleed internally, saving him from harm. *Tori smiles and pats Robbie on the shoulder before walking off. *Tori is the only one who attempts to help Robbie with his problem. *After Tori gives him some ideas for his blog and walks away, Robbie says, "She's so cute." *Rex notices Tori squeezing her pimple which means somewhere in his subconscious, Robbie was staring at Tori instead of focusing on the interview. *Tori threatens to hit Robbie for his pimple piece but resists, which could mean that whether Tori is mad at Robbie or not, she wouldn't physically harm him. *Tori asks Robbie that popularity more important to him, but Robbie is very shy to explain. *When Tori's mom asks Tori why she's in a weird mood Tori answers, "You know my FRIEND Robbie?" She calls him a friend after she says earlier they are no longer friends. *Both call each other "cute" in this episode. *Right after Robbie starts a new blog about cooking, Tori really likes it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *In this episode when Tori says "I am so hot" (referring to body temperature), Rex (referring to Tori) says "Ain't that the truth?" Robbie might be expressing his feelings through Rex. *Tori and Robbie sit close together throughout most of episode. *Tori and Robbie both ran over to Sinjin when they thought he was drowning. *Tori tries to convince Robbie to not drink the filthy fish water. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Tori lets Robbie into their video chat. *Tori gets annoyed about Robbie and Rex's argument and shuts him off. *When Robbie makes a fake account and is able to rejoin the chat, she shuts him off again. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *When Robbie smells Tori's gum, he leans very close to her and it looks like he's going to almost kiss her. Tori doesn't seem to mind this but pulls away from after a few seconds. *Tori is seen hugging Robbie at the pep rally. *Rex, probably controlled by Robbie, invites Tori to be on his "hot chick volleyball squad." *When Robbie is practicing with the other team members, he keeps his shirt on, but when he's playing against Tori, he takes his shirt off (maybe to impress her.) *Robbie cheers for Tori and André's performance. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Tori and Robbie are the only two people to question the sausage Sikowitz made. *They both say that Sikowitz started laughing hysterically when they asked him what type of meat it was. *Robbie and Tori have an awkward but positive chat at the Kick Back. *There is an awkward silence after their awkward conversation, so Robbie walks away. *Robbie helps to explain to Tori why Cat is upset with her. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie says Tori looks horrible and Tori seems a bit offended. *Tori asks Robbie to untie Trina for her. *Robbie is mad at Tori for leaving him and the other guys to take care of Trina. 'Rex Dies' *Tori watches Rex for Robbie. Robbie also really trusts her to watch Rex for him. *Robbie blames Tori for murdering Rex and gets mad at her. Tori seems really hurt about this and about the fact that Rex died. *Although Tori injured Rex, Robbie trusts Tori to take him to the hospital. This proves that Robbie really does trust Tori. *At the hospital, Robbie asks Tori to stay with him while he says goodbye. He says he just needs a woman with him. *Robbie asks Tori to sing "Forever Baby" with him to Rex. Tori agrees and they sing the song together. *Robbie holds on to Tori and cries on her shoulder. Tori comfortingly pats him on the back. *When Rex dies, Robbie reaches over and pets Tori's back. *Tori brings Rex "back to life" after she sees how sad Robbie is. She has a large smile on her face when Robbie sees that Rex is alive again. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Tori smiles at first when Robbie starts singing "Broken Glass" before the darker part. *When Robbie starts playing "Broken Glass" again, Tori says "What's wrong with you?!". *Robbie seems upset that Tori did not enjoy his song. 'Wok Star' *Tori and Robbie (along with André) go to Wok Star together. *Tori looked surprised (and kind of creeped out) when she discovers Robbie uses male make-up. *Tori knows that Robbie has a BArmitzvah. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Robbie and Tori are both in the same singing class. *When Robbie is said to be off key, he says Tori was off key and she rolls her eyes. *Robbie thinks that him and Tori should sing the duet together. *When arguing with the other students about who gets to sing with Tori, another girl mentions he worked with Tori on the last project. *Tori says that she is singing a solo and not a duet with Robbie. *Tori asks Robbie if there's a reason above all the other reasons, why girls won't go out with him. *Robbie asks Tori if Ryder just asked her out. He then asks if he gave her a present, money, or anything. *Robbie says he doesn't understand why Tori went out with Ryder. *Robbie asks if he can watch Tori on her date. *Robbie says that he can hide in the bush on the back porch and that they'll never see him. Tori then says that Ryder will see him. Robbie says she never has seen him. This suggests that Robbie has been watching Tori because he likes her. *Tori realizes that Robbie is watching her through the bush. *Tori says that Robbie is invading her privacy. She then tells him to leave. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Robbie thinks that Tori looks cute when she was running away (although it was really Beck) *Tori and Robbie hug each other at the end of the episode. *When Jade jokes that Tori might meet a handsome young doctor, get married and share a soda pop, Robbie smiles and nods at Tori, maybe trying to make her feel better about Jade making fun of her. *Robbie goes with the group both times to watch Tori do her stunt. *Robbie just keeps looking up at Tori, smiling at her before Jade pushes her off the building and onto the air sac. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Robbie helps Tori find the letters that spell Ke$ha. *Tori asks Robbie where he was going. *Tori worriedly asks Robbie what happened when he came back. *Tori comforts Robbie after he was attacked by the mothers. *Tori explodes at Robbie for saying he doesn't like to be "hollered at." 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Tori stays and gives three pints of blood for Robbie. *Tori goes to the hospital to visit and see if Robbie's okay. *When Robbie is holding a bag of Tori's blood, he says "It's like I'm holding liquid you in my hands." *Both Tori and Robbie have O-blood. *Tori discovers that Robbie was wearing SpongeBob underwear (meaning she was looking at Robbie's "lower part"). *Robbie calls Tori his blood angel. *Robbie calls Tori "sweet like taffy." *Robbie pokes Tori playfully in her stomach. *Tori doesn't mind when Robbie pokes her stomach. *This is the first time Tori and Robbie ever "flirt" or really have fun together as friends, alone. *Tori tells Robbie to go faster to the nurse, and Robbie does so (although he looked like he didn't want to). *Tori fluffs Robbie's pillow. *When Tori walks into Robbie's room, Tori says, "Aw." 'Prom Wrecker' *Tori mentions that she can dance with André and Robbie at the Prom. *Tori grabs Robbie's arm and asks him why the band was late. She keeps holding his arm until she walks away to go after Jade. 'Locked Up!' *Robbie and Tori are the two to land the rest of the gang in jail, and they are probably the most hated in Yerba. *When Tori was talking to her parents, Robbie stood next to her. *Robbie announced Tori when Tori, Jade, André, Cat and Trina were about to perform in Yerba. *Robbie was very sad that Tori had to go to prison. *Robbie seemed like he was going to cry when Tori was taken away by the guards. *They stand next to each other when they got themselves locked up. Tori commented harshly to Robbie about he accidentally killed the octopus in the chancellor office. 'Helen Back Again' *Tori is standing with Robbie when he buys the new bike, and she congratulates him and says he's going to look "really snazzy." *When Robbie asks if he could ask Tori something, she says she won't shave his neck again, implying she already has. She then rubs it after the subject has past and says "It is ''getting hairy.." as if she was willing to shave it for him. *Tori gets very mad at Helen for running over Robbie's bike. *Tori and Robbie both stand up together for Robbie against Helen. *Tori abandons Robbie as soon as she finds out Helen was the new principal, and runs away, but Robbie doesn't hold it against her. *Robbie asks if Tori would want to date him if he had that bike, and Tori tells him no, but that it's a really cool bike. *Robbie puts his arm to rest on Tori's shoulder. *Robbie doesn't understand why Tori is being kicked out, meaning he thinks she's talented. He says "They can't just kick you out of Hollywood Arts." *Robbie goes with the gang to try to persuade Helen to let Tori stay at the school. *After the second time Tori says "please" when Robbie denies her plan (of getting Trina back in Hollywood Arts), he finally agrees to help her. *Robbie was willing to take a beating, just to help Tori get Trina back into Hollywood Arts. 'Who Did It to Trina? *Robbie plays the lead role in the play Tori is directing. *During Robbie's flashback, Tori is looking impressed at his "muscles" in the background, also a bit in love. Tori Tortures Teacher *Robbie asked Tori where Rex was. *Rex was in Tori's backpack because it smelled good in there, and since Robbie controls Rex, Robbie has smelled the inside of Tori's backpack. *Robbie helped Tori with her last plan to cheer up Sikowitz. Jade Gets Crushed *Robbie (and Rex) are tutoring Tori for her Theater Tech exam. *When Tori finds out she passed the exam, she hugs Robbie vigorously. *Robbie (through Rex) offers to give Tori a neck massage. *Tori says she loves Robbie (and André). *Tori records Robbie attempting to create lyrics to André's tune, and when she says she'll record it on her PearPad Robbie gets very excited, and says, "yesss." *When Robbie is recording the lyrics for André's song he is looking directly at Tori, and he seems very nervous. *Robbie pats Tori on the head, showing that he may like her, but she tells him to stop. *Robbie seems sad and jealous when Tori replaced him as Tech Theatre Top Student, but he didn't get mad at her or blame her outright. *After the performance of "365 Days" with André, Tori rushes up to Robbie and hugs him with excitement before anyone else. Terror on Cupcake Street *Robbie proposes a solution to Tori's question about choosing a cupcake theme. *Robbie and Tori sit next to each other inside the cupcake. *Robbie follows Tori and Sikowitz outside the float to check the tire. *Tori sends André and Beck out to get help, but not Robbie, probably to protect him. *Robbie seems offended when Tori didn't choose him to go get help. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Tori tries to stop André from knocking Robbie over. *Tori tries to tell Robbie that he shouldn't do as Trina asks because she's just using him. *Robbie is okay with Trina using him, and Tori seems sad and annoyed by this. *Tori has a concerned look on her face when Trina hoses his face. *Tori is impressed by Robbie's present for Cat. The Breakfast Brunch *Robbie keeps calling Tori conceited, and she seems offended when he does so. *Robbie grabs onto Tori's waist and pulls her on him, and she's laughing and smacking him playfully. *Robbie pulls up Tori's shirt and blows raspberries into her stomach. *Rex caused Robbie to get another detention after Tori and Jade got more detentions, possibly so he can spend more time with Tori and Jade. *Tori defends Robbie when Jade said it was his fault for all of them getting detention. *Robbie didn't want Tori to know he was a vegan. *Jade says that Robbie and Tori shared a taco. The Gorilla Club *Robbie asks Tori what she's going to do about her acting. *Robbie is interested in Tori's audition, asking her when it will take place. *After Tori finds out that Robbie's butt is lopsided, she looks at Robbie's butt to see if this is true. *Tori didn't have to stare at Robbie's butt *Robbie is there to support Tori when she practices her audition for the 2nd time with Sikowitz. *Robbie is also there to support Tori when she takes on the gorilla. The Worst Couple *Tori asks Robbie to unplug and plug in her phone for her, and he does so happily. *Tori accidentally knocks Robbie over when unplugging her phone and feels bad about it and asks him if he is okay. *When Robbie says that his father is embarrassed of him, Tori is looking towards Robbie with a slightly concerned look on her face. *Tori and Robbie compete as a couple on Queries For Couples and sit together on a heart shaped couch. *When they're introduced as couple #2 Tori says: "We're not really a couple" and because of Tori's comment Robbie slouches sadly. *Robbie walks over to Tori's locker and greets her by saying "What's up, girlfriend?" *Robbie goes in for a kiss when he greets Tori at her locker, but Tori grabs his lips and tells him to stop pretending that they are a couple. *Robbie tells Tori that he fixed her phone and then he shows her a device with two car batteries on a trolley. *On the game show, Robbie keeps saying that Tori is his girlfriend, even though she keeps denying it. *Robbie grabs Tori hand and says "What would my GIRLFRIEND Tori say?" on the gameshow, and Tori slaps his hand. After Tori slaps his hand, Robbie then again became upset and put the choice button back down. André's Horrible Girl *Robbie bet with Tori that she couldn't blow up a balloon with her nose. *Robbie seemed impressed that she really could blow up a balloon with her nose. *Tori and Robbie agreed that they both hate André's new girlfriend. Tori & Jade's Play Date *In the deleted scene, when Tori tells Jade to "ask her butt" why she was sitting in Jade's chair, Robbie looks at her butt with a surprised look on his face. *Robbie tries to help Tori by agreeing that Jade can sit anywhere in the classroom. *At the beginning of the deleted scene, Tori and Robbie are talking and smiling at one another and for some reason are holding/touching their hands. *Robbie is at Jade and Tori's play, and claps enthusiastically when it ends. *If you look closely, Robbie is trying to wave to Tori (or Jade) when they run away. April Fools Blank *Robbie tells Tori that the Beverly Hills Volcano will erupt in three and a half minutes. *Tori asks Robbie what they should do. *Robbie wants to spend his last moments having his face smushed against Tori's face. *Robbie grabs Tori's hand to persuade her to kiss him. *Tori agrees to kiss Robbie, and they almost do. *After Beck interrupts Tori and Robbie, Robbie tries to make another excuse to kiss her. Driving Tori Crazy *Robbie offered Tori a ride to school. *Tori picks to go with robbie and not Trina. How Trina Got In *Tori helped Robbie to massage his Mamaw's feet. *Tori went for lunch with Robbie at Nozu. *Robbie wanted to pay the lunch for them both. *Robbie puts his arm around Tori while telling Mrs. Lee why he owes her. *Tori thought Robbie was gonna bring his wallet, so she didn't bring her backpack. *Tori blamed Robbie for breaking the plates so she could leave the restaurant. *Tori forgot about Robbie at Nozu. *They are seen together in almost every scene in the episode. *This is the first episode where Tori and Robbie have been seen together a couple of times, which would never happen in earlier seasons nor episodes. Which means Tori is okay having Robbie with her. *Tori suggests she can sneak out of the restaurant. Robbie agreed with her. *When the little girls made fun of Robbie, Robbie yelled "Jerks!" Tori said he couldn't just call little girls jerks. *Both Tori and Robbie were both made fun of the little girls. *Robbie playfully pokes Tori's face and says "nay-nay" when she offered to pay half. Tori Goes Platinum *Robbie (and André) were both shown kissing Tori's cheeks simultaneously as part of a new scene in the opening sequence. *Robbie brings Tori a chocolate leaf blower. *Robbie was looking at Tori's computer *Robbie (and André) don't leave to see Jade rehearse, until Tori says she's fine with it. *Robbie came to Tori's house to cheer her up. *Robbie took Tori's chocolate leaf blower with him when he left and Tori yelled, "You're taking my chocolate leaf blower?" Crazy Ponnie *Robbie was at the Vega's house (together with Beck and André) trying to calm Tori down. *Robbie sang Tori a song to make her feel calm (and a little less insane). *In Robbie's song he asks Tori to kiss him before they take her away for being crazy. *When Tori kicks everyone out of her house, she makes Robbie leave last and shoves him more gently because he has his guitar. *Robbie (through Rex) asked, "Is it just me or is Tori a lot hotter now that she's crazy?" And Robbie (along with Beck and André) nodded his head in agreement. *Tori ran up to Robbie and grabbed his hands when "Linda" arrived with the Chinese food. *When the police come to take Ponnie away, Robbie (along with André and Beck) are watching as it happens, showing they were there for Tori when she needed help and/or support. Other Programs/Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Rex, through Robbie, wanted to watch Tori and Steven's hundred day kiss. Tori told him he couldn't, but Rex kept wanting to. *Robbie put his hands up when Tori was about to sing. *Robbie was singing next to Tori during the mash-up. *Robbie cheers when Tori sings Here I am. Episode with Rori Plot/Subplot *Robarazzi - Tori helps Robbie keep his blog on TheSlap, until he starts slandering his friends (including Tori). Tori, along with the others, tries to get Robbie to stop with his new blog. *Rex Dies - Tori accidentally "kills" Rex and takes him to the hospital with Cat, Jade, and Beck. She also stays alone with Robbie at the hospital when Rex is about to die. *Tori Gets Stuck - Robbie has to have a surgery to get a toy car out of him and Tori gives him the blood required for the surgery. *Jade Gets Crushed - Robbie helps Tori study for her Tech Theatre test, but she ends up beating his high score and replacing his honorable picture. *The Worst Couple - Robbie and Tori compete in Sinjin's gameshow, Queries For Couples, where they have to pretend to be a couple. *How Trina Got In - Robbie forgets his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill after a meal at Nozu, then Tori and him have to work at Nozu to pay the bill. TheSlap.com Hints *André comments that Robbie never lets almost anyone hold Rex, but he lets Tori, supposing he likes Tori. *In the comments on Rex's profile video, Robbie says he will change the password on his computer so Rex can´t post mean stuff about people. In his next comment, Rex says Robbie should have picked a harder password than "Tori Vega loves me" to which Tori answers "Really?" *Robbie and Tori had to do one of Sikowitz's Drive-by-Acting Exercises together. In these, Robbie gave Tori mouth-to-mouth resuscitation three times (which looks like they're kissing). *At the end of their drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie somewhere, possibly his groin. *In the beginning of the video, Robbie and Tori are talking together at her locker and both groan when Sikowitz tells them they have to do a Drive-by-Acting Exercise for him. *In the beginning when Tori and Robbie talked it look like they have something in common. *Robbie does not have Rex the entire time with Tori in their Drive-by-Acting Exercise video. *Robbie says that this was his favorite Drive-by-Acting Exercise. *When Tori wanted all her friends to have a virtual group hug with her, Robbie missed it and asked her for a re-do. *Robbie goes over to Tori's house and pays her to do an improv scene with him. Tori agrees because she was paid and they do the scene together. Despite her breaking her promise of not saying she was paid, she still lets him stay. *Tori is creeped out by Robbie's baby voice. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the Ping Pong Team and Tori was hugging Robbie had his arm wrapped around Tori. *Rex posted a picture of Robbie crying on Tori's shoulder. *Robbie performs "Broken Glass" at Tori's house while she is in the shower. *Tori posts saying that she had been practicing her kissing for Steven in the mirror. Rex commented saying she could practice with him. Tori then got mad and told Robbie to tell Rex to stop being creepy. Robbie told her that he couldn't do that. *Tori told Robbie that he shouldn't be bragging about the fact that he can bench about one-fifth of his body weight. *When Robbie posted about waxing his chest, Tori commented saying he has 3 chest hairs, showing she knows something personal about him. *In the most recent Rex Sings video, instead of Sinjin dancing, Tori was bouncing on a bouncy ball. Even though she didn't want to do it, she ended up doing it. At the end, she "bounced" off, and Robbie followed her. *In the most recent Rex Sings video, when Rex told Tori to just bounce, she declined. But she said yes when Robbie asked her. *On TheSlap, Robbie posts "It's not weird that I have a life-size cut-out of Cat. I have life size cut-outs of ALL my pretty girl friends!" This could mean he also has got a life-size cut-out of Tori. *Tori posts a picture of Robbie trying to make a long distance call on her family's teapot. The two seem like they're just goofing off in the picture. *Tori posts a Tori Takes Requests with Robbie. Robbie and Tori study together for an upcoming test. When Tori tells Robbie about people sending her requests, he whispers in her ear "I have a request for you..." Someone tells Tori to play tennis in a bikini, and Robbie really wants her to do it, but instead she makes him do it and they play tennis together. *On TheSlap, Robbie posts "I asked Jade for a ride to school. Not sure why we're currently driving thru the desert. And why she has a shovel in the backseat." and Tori replies "Get out now! Trust me!" which means that she is worried about him at that very moment. *Tori posts "Girls' night out! Who wants to hit up Nozu in the PM", Robbie replies "Awesome! I'll meet you there!", but then Tori answers Robbie saying that he can't come, because it's a GIRLS' night out. Fanfiction *The Luckiest by amberpire *Wifi in the sky continued by gamechamp85 *Wind Up by Dance Alice Dance *You're always there you're everywhere by Wendell27 *Troublesome by Colormania *that's why fireflies flash by let's.just.fly.away *run and tell all the angels by LovelyMESS *high above me by iloveyou123 *The Tragedy Starts From The Very First Spark by Camilla Monet *Ten Things About Robbie by musicnotes093 *Robbie Thanks Tori by Converse Yazzie *free the desire in your soul by InsaneBlueberry *That He's Mine by musicnote093 *It's Yours Now by musicnotes093 *medical blues by let's.just.fly.away *What's The Best Thing In The World by musicnotes093 FRIENDSHIP *Merry Christmas, Robbie by MaybeWolf *Why Am I Not A Guy? by Jonathon 81 *Forlorn by Crazyhumor *Tori Takes Requests: Redux by MaybeWolf *Broken, Beat, Scarred by Raiden2342 *Everything Wrong by Jonathon 81 *Crazy Love by Crazyhumor *Robbie and Tori: Best Friends, or Something More? by Megan0104 *Surreal Conversations by GallaudettLurker *Positive Thinking by Jonathon 81 *Everything Right by Jonathon 81 *Girl Inform Me by spinlight (WIP) *Birthday Surprise by Jonathan 81 *Thank You For Drinking by MaybeWolf *Those Quiet Mornings by MaybeWolf *Teenage Parenthood by SuperNeos2 *Daddy Robbie by SuperNeos2 *Tear Down the Veil by Dance Elle Dance (WIP) *First Glance by Olamach (WIP) *A Rori Oneshot by JustMe133 *The Lucky Ones by xBeingxEmilyx *Robbie Tutors Tori by GunjiBunny *Shoeshine by TheVelveteenPrince FRIENDSHIP *Everything Beautiful by Jonathon 81 *I Think You're Swell If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Fan Representation '''Official Number: 3, because they "kissed" 3 times. Official Color: '''Brown, seeing how they both have brown hair. '''Official Mascot: Rex, because Robbie uses Rex to hit on Tori. List of Rori songs This is a list of songs can be associated to Rori: *"Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne *"You're My Best Friend" by Queen *"Skinny Love" by Bon Iver *"Blush" by Aly and AJ *"Definitely Maybe" by FM Static *"Umbrella" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z *"Bloody Valentine" by Tata Young *"LoveStoned / I Think She Knows" by Justin Timberlake *"Just Good Friends" by Michael Jackson & Stevie Wonder *"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera *"One and Only" by Adele Videos Video:Victorious - Tori Robbie - Definitely Maybe HD Video:Tori_Robbie_Sparks Video:Tori_Robbie_Brighter_Then_Sunshine Video:Tori_Robbie_Meteor_Shower Video:Robbie_Tori_Crush Video:Tori_Robbie_When_Did_Your_Heart_Go_Missing? Video:Tori_Robbie_My_Best_Friend Video:Tori_Robbie_1234 Video:Robbie_Tori_Illuminated Video:Robbie_Tori_-_Blush Video:Http_www.youtube.com_watch?v=tIyHX8Iw_bY Gallery Category:Pairings